Me ANd you Tied, (to be together)
by lalasoso
Summary: AU. Doctor Maura Isles, socially awkward but also a successful contractor in pharmaceutical research, is in need of a new bodyguard. Who's better for that than a captivating woman, which is perfect in everything Maura is not. Yeah, it's the only reason she is so mesmerized by her...


Hey all, I was surprised no bodyguard fic were written about Rizzoli & Isles when Maura is already an established rich heiress. Or maybe I missed it. I already have several chapters done, just need checking and editing (approximately a thousand times each ahah).

Sometime, conveying thoughts is hard because not my birth language, don't hesitate to help if some sentences sounds strange. I was kinda insecure about the choice of POV, I hope it's not weird and you will like it.

Disclaimers : Spoiler alert : Char are not mine !

* * *

Chapter 1

The first thing you notice about him is, paradoxically, that you did not notice how his eyes are so blues. Kind of baby blue. And how bright is his smile when you look at him and nod as he pour you another cup of wine, talking about another successful trade he did last week. Your latest conquest, a potential investor and the CEO of a famous firm making boat -more exactly yacht-.

Joshua Carter. Tall, blond curly hair an inch above his ears. No major disease in his family, because of course, you checked his genetic background. Definitely attractive. And once more, you feel that pull in your belly. But, this time, it pulls you _back_. Months ago you would have really enjoyed this man's companionship. Easy-going, rich, well educated. Simply perfect. All your mother would want for you to date.

And honestly it is pleasant to discuss with someone whose talk is your academic equivalent. But you know, even if your rendez-vous in this gastronomic restaurant is near faultless, that you won't go home with him. You put on your makeup and a lovely little black dress tonight, because you were supposed to do it. It just that it is in your habits.

In fact, you were not coming home with any of your dates recently, as you were used to to fool yourself and your loneliness. Maybe you are bored to permanently have to maintain your mask, to be what they expect you to be. Perhaps you start to think you would always be alone and that is your purpose in this plastic world.

But you know this reason is a lie and only acknowledging it in your mind is sufficient to make your pulse hitch. You are glad you have no one to confide in, because if you tried to say it out loud, you would surely hyperventilate. Well, you are not really glad you have no close friend, but you are not sad about it either. Because you cannot miss what you never had and you never know anyone more interested about you than about your name or money.

You are an Isles, more precisely their only heiress. And people see only that in you, the power of Isles foundation. They just want to use you, because they just see in you a pretty woman, a pageantry little thing they can show on their arm or can underrate and manipulate. But you are happy to use them as well. It was true _back_, but recently you are not so certain. You are not fond of guess, so you cannot propose any reason for the time being. No real reason like the one in your back.

_ Back back back._

Where you know she is, even if you cannot see her. You squirm in your chair, because you can perfectly picture her as you ran your fingers on the hem of your drink. She would be upright down the hall but in a spot allowing her to keep an eye on your person. Flawless in her black suit, contrasting with her white shirt. Black rangers and holster. The only thing you are not sure about is if she is still wearing her black glasses. It is usual in her profession to work with these because no one can see where they look, and after weeks of working with her you understood she likes being indescribable, but the restaurant is rather dark and the chance of her having removed them are near seventy-five percent.

You fight to do not twist around and dive into her soulful eyes, because you know it is quite rare to be able to. And you really like the spark you can see in it, while she is always entirely respectful and discreet. As if she was laughing at an inner joke, especially when you are safe and sound, at home, and complaining about the people you shall converse with at your mother's next exhibition. It took you time to be able to spot her sarcasms but now you do rather well. Most of the time. She doesn't talk much with you, but she has constantly a sardonic word or two when you are alone together and you secretly like to grumble just to hear her raspy voice.

Hers. Your security head's voice, and most of the time your accomplished bodyguard.

Jane Rizzoli.

You hired her six weeks ago, when the man who protected you since you were born -rather when you were adopted as a baby- get retired. Jacob was initially recruited by your father when your private teacher was not anymore providing you with the best study, and you needed to go to private school.

It is common for rich child to be kidnapped in exchange of some ransom, and even if your parents did not share much of their times to protect you, they loved you enough to pay someone to do it. When you grew up, and started your own business, it is naturally you proposed him the position of your security's chief, with many minions under him to help guarantee your safety.

Four months ago, he politely pointed out he was too old and wanted to takes the opportunity to retreat in campaign with his family. His only daughter had given birth to a little girl, and had to raise her alone as her husband was deceased in an accident. He wanted to fully support them, and as much as you were pained because this substitute of father was abandoning you, you totally understood him and encouraged him.

And he never left you all alone and lost, unprepared. Jacob helped you to auditioning his soon-to-be successor. He looked at their background, their reliability and their performance. Because he only wanted the best, and if possibly younger than him, people to take care of you.

He selected and sorted one hundred candidates -honestly being your bodyguard is really well paid-, among people already working for you and external applications. You are grateful he did because despite the amount of knowledge you have, you are not good to evaluate and read people. It is certainly not your area of expertise. You are so much better with inanimate things, after all you mastered in medical research.

Finally, he kept a dozen of them and interviewed them, face to face, sitting around a plain desk in an empty room. While you watched them closely behind a screen, having them recorded to analyze them later together. It was interesting and amusing you to estimate their sincerity, maybe you learned a bit in social clues.

Jacob was mitigate about Jane Rizzoli, probably because she was a woman. As he said "The issue isn't because I think women to be less competent than men, but because most people think that, Maura. And by extension, they would be less intimidated and more prompt to take action against you". You remember perfectly, your memory having always be very fluent.

But somewhat, you liked the fact, precisely, that she is a woman. You were fascinated by her curriculum vitae in a manly world, whereas she is two years younger than you. She started fourteen years ago as a simple police officer before working her way up. Some of the last years of her employment were classified and so you did not know what she did, but it is exactly what you did not know you know you found thrilling.

Furthermore, she had applied because Korsak, an old comrade of Jacob, had recommended her, and your mentor was fully trusting him. So did you. Something along the line of "he warranted me she was the best second he ever had and her loyalty has no equal".

She did her first week with Jacob's oversight, and he was pleased to resign and leaving you in good hands. He was impressed by her ability to read other people, almost intuitive, or her capacity to deflect confrontations with her verve. You even heard him chuckle when he told you how she handled the men who were not happy to be at her orders, she, who was a nobody in their organization.

Something about taking one of her underling -Crowe-'s challenge to "bear her balls" in some contest including poker -for reading people-, jungle speed -for reflexes-, darts -for abilities- and drinking -because real men do that a lot ?-. Apparently, she shamelessly cheated with good success rate many times and the boys laughed a lot this night. After reflexion, it was a good decision to befriend them like this rather than humiliating them and imposing her lead with haughtiness. They sure would have obeyed her, but they also would have hated her.

However, you were surprised to see how fast she get integrated among them, they are fond of her. And you totally understand why, because she is everything that people call "cool kid" or "badass". Somewhat, you should be jealous because until now, you were the only woman here, and this bunch of males were at your tooth and nail.

But to be honest, she probably has charmed you at the same time she did them. And it is not like she is a princess with them. No, she is more like one of them, and maybe that fact is making you a bit more envious than the other. Because in most than ten years, they have never integrated you like they integrate her. They always have a banter for her like she is their partner in crime, when they just smile politely at you and stay careful about what they could say. That should not bother you because you are the boss, and they are just employees. But it does.

Working for you is a full time job, and some of your -well they were Jacob's and now they are hers- high graded security men sleep in quarters made specifically for them. You had seen her watching sports with them in their community room, joking and budding. You heard her heartfelt laugh and you wondered why you felt regrets it was not aimed at you. Never any interaction in your past existence made you prepared for this feeling.

Then, when the waitress came back to propose you some dessert or coffee, you are somewhat relieved to see this date coming to an end. Even if it is not polite for a woman of your social standing to not make amends for having your thoughts elsewhere since ten minutes or so, and barely nodding anymore when Joshua finish a sentence and looks at you for approval. You are keen to kiss him goodbye -air kissing his cheeks- and rejoin your retinue.

"Thanks you really Joshua, I am afraid I need to work early tomorrow, some folders for a client I cannot afford to lose need to be reviewed. I am sure you can understand". You take a break to sigh while you stand up, like you were actually regretting to leave here. "A man as you... I hope we can reschedule a night like this one shortly". 'Just not together' is added in your mind to stop the hives to pop. You smile falsely but you can see he totally buy it, like all the others.

"It was my pleasure Maura. Could you, maybe, let me take you home safely and talk about next time ?" He shows you his best colgate smile, a hand against his tie as he hurries to stand up and extend his time with you. You should be finding his alacrity cute, but you know she already is making her way to you.

"Oh god, it truly is too bad but it would be against all rules the head manager of my security sets for me. Sorry, maybe we could arrange this for next time". He seems a bit disappointed and surprised but understanding. And you, you can feel the hives spreading like everytime you lie. But you keep them at bay by repeating to you that it is not a lie but a tenth of truth.

It is the protocol : you will pass the restaurant's door and Jane would be a feet behind you, just enough distance to let you move but not too far to protect you if needed. It is sometimes a bit overbearing to be smoldered like this but never when it is her who is shadowing you. You really like when she helps you to get in the bullet proof SUV your security detail use for your every moves, her hand brushing your back or shoulder, and she is the only one to always protect your head when you bend to sit in the car. Weird tendency ?

From time to time, you are day dreaming she is more concerned by your safety than she should be if it was merely her job. Particularly when she sits next to you and another of her boys is driving. Not next to you like in the other end of the back seat, no, she uses to be close enough for her knee to graze yours when she leans forward and speak with your conductor about the path. In reality, you know it is just another security measure.

When everything goes as planned and you approach the car, you are pleased to recall that tonight, it is Barold Frost who will be your chauffeur, because Jane talk so much more with him than with any other, and you will be graced by her unconscious touch.

You are almost tempted to require to end your evening in a movie theater. Not because you truly want to go to one, even if you are a bit curious about it as you never went to one. But because it is something so common in its structure that she would be obligated to sit right next to you and it would look like a date. Okay well you are not so desperate to bound with her. Maybe. Nearly.

But you do not want them to moan about extra hours or mock your whim. They won't directly when you are here but you do not want them thinking you are a capricious princess. It is strangely new to you to care about what people think about you. Well not really, in some extent when you grew up your parents' and teachers' opinions mattered, and now you still need to uphold your social etiquette. However, with these latter you were less afraid them thinking badly about you than you are with Jane or Barold.

As soon as you are correctly set up in the car, the young man greets you politely, his teeth shining in the dark. "Good evening Doctor, did you enjoyed your date ?"

In the corner of your eyes, you can see Jane leaning along the backrest as she crosses her arms and smirk. If you were able to guess you would say she burns to speak her mind, but you prefer to describe this feeling as A+B conclusion.

"It was rather good. Joshua was a perfect gentleman" you smooth your dress and look at each passing lights through the window. You especially benefit of Jane's reflection as you add "I already told both of you, you can _tell your mind_ -?- when you are with me". You can see Jane repressing a smirk, and you wonder if it has something to do with your use of popular expression.

"He seemed… way out of our range, but a perfect fit for your mother" begin Frost, before realizing his choice of words and panicking. "I mean, the kind of man she wants for you, obviously not for her because she is married and I never wanted to insinuate she would do anything like adultery or to a younger man and" You should be magnanimous and rescue him, because the more he says the more he digs himself down, but he is rather cuter like this than the stark version of him. Jane is nicer than you.

"Well we all can tell you to stop there buddy…" She changes her stance, leaning forward, her elbows on her knees. And you notice how nice her leg is touching you, as expected. "Think more about the fact, it's barely eight and she's already done. Just now her voice was so flat" She explains and turns to you "You sound dejected and you were so tense around him it even made me uncomfortable. I hope you weren't serious about enduring another boring date with Johan"

It is her job to make attention to you, but one more time, you are pleasantly surprised she read you so well whereas she only saw your back all evening. You softly bite your bottom lip to prevent your broad smile to show up. "Joshua" you correct her simply.

"Whatever. It's funny it's the only thing you can correct" she sounds rather confident, keeping an eye on the vehicle behind who followed -probably fortuitously- yours since fifth minutes. You use her distraction to properly study her features, barely realizing Frost's frown at your behavior from the inner rear mirror.

"Alright, even watching sports would be more thrilling" you know exactly how to push their buttons, earning you a gasp from Barold and Jane's instantaneous attention. She turned her head so fast to you than you are afraid she hurt her neck.

"You know you can't lie, do you ?" If previously you was not sure they had noticed it, now Jane made perfectly clear she has the knowledge to make you stick to your words. But it was plain truth, watching baseball with them is more appealing than any date.

You are not confident enough to say it out loud. You went out with a few women in the past, and even if you are rarely attracted to them you are one hundred percent you are drawn to Jane. And you wonder more and more if it is just infatuation. You cannot risk anything as long as you do not know what your feelings for her are.

So, instead, you shrug and add "Unless it would be rude of me to intrude between you and Barold, and your... intimacy ?"

"No way !"/"Never !" Both of them yelp in unison and your little fishing appease some of your doubts. Because even if their friendly demeanor with each other looks like rivalry between siblings, you are not quite experienced enough in this field to be sure.

"Then it's settled, we're almost home" starts Frost and you cannot miss the warmth brought by his last word, because sometimes you fear you steal their freedom when they are forced to stay with you. "Maybe you could also improve Jane's ladylike manners when we down yours ?"

"So comical !" She stops and for a moment, you think it is a rebuff and your stomach twists unpleasantly as you look at her crossing her arms again. "What happened to your 'Sorry John, I need to sleep early because I have so much work tomorrow' ?"

"I never said I wanted to sleep early, I said I needed to wake early, and that fact is true everyday" This time you did not give a damn about correcting his name, because you do not see the point. "I still have time for you" You say a bit too fast, and Frost look quizzically at you again. So you add "Both of you, obviously"

You are in front of your building before any of them reply, and they automatically switch to their professional persona. Jane gives your identifications and the all clear for the parking door to open, via her cell using private frequency. Then the car plunges you underground.

The construction was renovated for you ten years ago when you made your first big success in your own pharmaceutical company. The first five floors and the ground floor were for your employees, both bureaucratic offices and some staff housing. The sixth was for your security's control center, and the last two are exclusively yours. There was separate quarters when your guests -usually your mother- come to visit. Finally, the penthouse shelter your private quarters, and of course each floor above the fifth needs an access code in the elevator, which has its own emergency generator.

You traverse the -empty at this hour- hall with your two bodyguards, Frost leading the way until the elevator's door closes and Jane enter the sixth floor's keycode. The ride is now silent, and when it stops, they leave while you look away.

"'coming ?" Jane asks, her head tilted as she studies you, and it occur suddenly that you are the one she is speaking to. Because Frost is already at the end of the corridor. You vaguely discern his whistle along a "The evening ain't over till the fat lady sings"

You beam at them but cannot refrain the "Do not you mean 'are you coming ?', instead ?" to leave your lips. Jane smiles at you and instantly dissolve your worries about them changing their minds thanks to your know-it-all mouth. Wait, you cannot censor "Which fat lady ?" and the grin Jane is arboring grow cheshire cat like.

"Yeah, genius." She starts to walk away and lift her finger, back at you, to add. "But remember we're out working hours so no complaining about swearings !"

As if you could, when you are so happy because tonight you are allowed in their world. You feel like you passed some sort of a test. When you enter their communal room, Frost is slumping in the couch, already much more relaxed without his tie and vest. His shirt's upper buttons unmade and socks in sight. A bit different from his usual self you associated with a church boy : quiet, sweet and proper.

Jane has vanished a moment ago, and when she comes back she's changed in midnight blue and white basketball short, with a plain black military t-shirt. It is quite absurd, but the thought of her with airy fabric floating around her is far much arousing than any other tight clothes.

First of all the way it moves or folds on her toned skin, when she vents about missed goal that happens on the screen. Sometime, it slips and reveal more of her flesh. It is the opposite of everything you ever known. Sexier than what you ever learned.

Well, okay, you previously admitted you are attracted to her. But it is more because you are curious how a being like her could exist. It is only mere fascination, for the sake of science. Your neck is now a bit itching and you scratch it absentmindedly.

Jane Rizzoli is contrast incarnation : rough but kindhearted. Careless but popular. Beautiful with baggy clothes. If only you could have been born that way… you were never secure about who you are. Sure you are truly intelligent, but you are so ostracized and, away from your field which is medicine, you are not such as good as you would want to be. Even the way she holds her beer is contradictory : you are mesmerized by the way her fingers circle the bottleneck, when she is holding it in a firm but also loose wrap. Her hands are calloused but so slim.

You need to wake up from your trance because otherwise you will end by grasping them. So you redirect your gaze toward the screen, even if you do not pay attention to it. Closing your eyes and breathing slowly, you start again.

Surely, it was mere curiosity at first. She is really all you are not. Standoffish but not in a flashy way, popular, strong, funny and infuriatingly bold. Not the kind to take no for an answer.

All your life you let others define what you were. When it seemed that all her life she bend others to let her be who she is. You are, maybe, jealous. But more than anything, you are admiring her. Because she is one of the few people everybody look at : half of them wanting her, the other half wanting to be her.

Really, you are not decided about which part you are in. You cannot pretend not finding her appealing, you are not blind ! Frankly, just her dark feature with angular cheek bones and mysterious charcoal eyes could move any heart. Especially when they ignite again. God, you do not even know how her body look under all of these clothes layers, but even her shape scream sexiness.

Jane has broad shoulders but not in a manly way, and sometimes you wonder if it is just her stance, always rigid like some military trainee which get her to be so captivating. But when she moves, she is not stiff anymore, she is feline and this though more than anything send your stomach in the most delicious back-flip you ever felt.

It is so natural to be like a moth to a flame with her. Everyone is. You, you only live for and by your job. She is _fire_ and you are only _work_. Wait, weren't them meant to be together ?


End file.
